The present invention relates to a fastener assembly comprising a stud bolt to be welded to a workpiece to be welded, and a nut member to be screwed into the stud bolt, in which the attachment member is fastened to the workpiece when the nut member is turned in the fastening direction with the stud bolt screwed in.
Patent Document 1 describes a fastener assembly comprising a stud bolt to be welded to a workpiece to be welded, and a nut member to be screwed into the stud bolt, in which the attachment member is fastened to the workpiece to be welded when the nut member is turned in the fastening direction with the stud bolt screwed in (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 63-013911).
As is well known, an automobile bumper is mounted on a car body using reinforcement (a reinforcing member). Mounting the reinforcement on the car body easily and in a short amount of time is preferred. However, there is a lot of assembly of pre-assembled components using tools in order to reliably position the components in a narrow space. As a result, there is room for improvement in terms of workability.
Reference documents include:    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 63-013911    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 10-129371    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-044308    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-502359